Confusión y orgullo
by 7Tuchi
Summary: Es curioso cómo suceden las cosas. Cómo un simple acontecimiento sin apenas importancia acabará desatando una secuela de consecuencias que permita la creación de un imperceptible y a la vez apasionado vínculo entre comandante y subordinado, dañado por la confusión y el orgullo.


- Creo que el dolor es la mejor forma de entrenar a alguien.

Y así, tras ser golpeado como un sucio perro descomedido, quedé bajo la atenta vigilancia del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

Lance Corporal Levi; muchos dicen que vale por un ejército entero, un merecido título ganado por sus habilidades en combate y sus estrategias militares, imposibles de ser ignoradas por sus camaradas. Y ahora estoy bajo sus órdenes, y todo por culpa de esos malditos cobardes que se niegan a usarme como una ventaja imprescindible contra los titanes; ellos simplemente ven en mí una amenaza hacia sus patéticas vidas...

* * *

Me recuesto en la montura contemplando el cielo y aflojo las riendas, intentando librarme de estos atormentantes pensamientos. Por un momento, tengo la sensación de que el tiempo se detiene; no hay guerras, ni masacres, ni gigantes deformes. Vivo a salvo en Shiganshina con mi familia y mis amigos, y un frío e inexpresivo capitán no me tiene secuestrado por ser un monstruo. Inesperadamente, mi caballo tropieza, lo que me hace volver a la realidad.

- Controla a tu caballo, Jäger - ordena Rivaille sin siquiera volver la vista para mirarme.

Recojo las riendas hasta tener contacto con la boca del animal y continúo la marcha. La tarde avanza con lentitud y poco a poco el cielo comienza a tornarse de un tono anaranjado.

- Rivaille, ¿has decidido ya dónde vamos a pasar la noche? - preguntó Hanji, la amiga incondicional de los titanes.

Levi permaneció en silencio hasta que divisó a lo lejos un enorme castillo, conocido como el antiguo escondite de la Legión de Reconocimiento, no muy distante a nuestra posición actual.

- Vamos - declaró - no parece un mal sitio.

Aligeramos el paso de los caballos hasta alcanzar un alargado trote.

Tras una fatigada caminata, conseguimos llegar a nuestro destino. Es un castillo de enormes dimensiones, y, por muy antiguo que resulte su apariencia a primera vista, se ha mantenido en pie durante los años milagrosamente. Descabalgamos y dejamos a los animales en los establos para que disfruten de un merecido descanso. Tras desmontar, me dispongo a salir de las cuadras cuando mi caballo me distrae revolviéndome el pelo con su hocico. No puedo evitar sonreír; le acaricio el cuello y noto su sudor debajo de las crines. Su piel es tan cálida y reconfortante que la idea de apoyar la cabeza en su cuello se me hace irresistible...

- Deja de holgazanear, tienes mucho trabajo por delante - como una sombra acechante, Rivaille interrumpe lo que pudo ser para mí un diminuto momento de descanso.

Había olvidado que a partir de ahora lo tendré pegado a mi nuca, como si en verdad solo viera en mi un titán.

* * *

Una de las facetas más irritantes e incomprensibles del capitán Levi es su enfermiza obsesión por la limpieza. Nunca llegaré a entender semejante desperdicio en un tiempo tan valioso que podríamos utilizar para llevar a cabo asuntos más importantes. Sin embargo, las órdenes de Rivaille no son dignas de cuestionar, y por eso precisamente me encuentro barriendo uno de los pasillos del castillo que comunica con la mayoría de sus estancias. El resto del grupo tiene asignada la misma tarea en distintas habitaciones, por lo que es muy probable que todos nosotros estemos ocupados durante un largo tiempo.

- ¡Jäger!

Él de nuevo. No me sorprende; ¿es que nunca voy a poder librarme de él?

- ¿Ocurre algo, señor? - respondo, volviendo la vista hacia él.

- Ven conmigo, tengo otro trabajo para ti.

- ¿De qué se trata? - interrogo mientras descendemos unas escaleras.

- He pensado que, ya que vas a dormir en el calabozo, deberías ser tú el que lo limpiara.

Y me lo dice ahora que me había pateado medio pasillo. Maldito imbécil.

Al llegar abajo, encontramos a dos de nuestros camaradas que observan con preocupación unas grietas en las paredes del calabozo aparentemente inofensivas.

- ¿Pasa algo? - inquiere Levi.

Tras titubear un momento, uno de los dos soldados se dispone a hablar:

- Señor… me temo que no es conveniente que Eren Jäger duerma aquí esta noche. Estas grietas son una clara evidencia del desgaste del castillo y corre peligro de derrumbamiento.

Rivaille guardó silencio unos segundos para asimilar la información.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

- Completamente, señor. La estancia se ha vuelto inhabitable.

- Comprendo…

Entre las cuatro personas que allí nos encontrábamos, se creó un silencio sepulcral, como si dependiéramos de las órdenes de Rivaille.

- Jäger, vuelve arriba y retoma tu trabajo - me ordena.

- Sí, señor.

Y, obedeciendo pesadamente a su mandato, regresé a mi labor inicial. Para mi desgracia, el resto de mis compañeros llevaban una apreciable ventaja con respecto a mi trabajo; algunos incluso ya habían terminado y se disponían a prepararse para dormir. Ese maldito Rivaille... Está tan apegado a sus camaradas mientras yo me tengo que conformar con ser un arma útil simplemente en ocasiones, un último recurso amenazado con la muerte si en alguna ocasión rozo el fracaso. Sólo exijo algo de reconocimiento, un simple "Buen trabajo" en lugar de tenerme como su puto esclavo. De pronto, no estoy seguro de pensar con claridad. ¿De verdad deseo el aprecio de Rivaille? ¿¡Pero qué estoy diciendo!? Ese maldito arrogante, irritante, indiferente y frío individuo jamás podrías comportarse como algo similar a un amigo, un compañero, ni mucho menos como algo más...

- Eren - la voz de Hanji me sacó de mi ensimismamiento - Levi me ha dicho que cuando termines de limpiar vayas a la habitación situada al final del pasillo, es la que él te ha asignado.

- Está bien; gracias, Hanji.

- Que descanses.

Y así, Hanji se retiró dejándome con mi trabajo.

La estancia se hizo cada vez más lúgubre conforme iba cayendo la noche, y el cansancio comenzó a hacerse visible en mí. Tras un último esfuerzo, terminé mi labor y suspiré aliviado.

Me dirigí a la habitación que Hanji me había indicado con esperanzas de poder dormir y olvidarme de este fatídico día. Desgraciadamente, al abrir la puerta tuve que encontrarme con la última persona que deseaba ver.

- Eh... perdón. Hanji me dijo...

- Está bien, pasa.

Levi continuaba con su atuendo propio de limpieza y estaba sacando el polvo de unos muebles inservibles. Mierda, si sólo vamos a pasar aquí una noche.

- Al final he decidido que lo mejor es que duermas conmigo. Así si pierdes el control por la noche podré matarte personalmente.

- Sí, señor - no tengo elección.

- Bien.

Al terminar de limpiar, Rivaille comenzó a desvestirse sin rodeos hasta quedarse en calzoncillos; inexplicablemente, me resultaba imposible apartar la vista de su musculoso cuerpo ya que causaban en mí una admiración desconocida hasta ese instante...

- ¿Ocurre algo? - inquirió.

- Eh... no, nada...

Le di la espalda y empecé a despojarme de mi indumentaria tal como él había hecho. ¿Se puede saber en qué estoy pensando? ¿Acaso estaba babeando delante del cuerpo semidesnudo de Rivaille? Está claro que ha sido un día demasiado duro. Ojalá mañana me olvide de todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy.

Espero a que Levi se acueste y entro en la cama por el lado contrario al suyo.

- Buenas noches - digo.

Mas no recibo respuesta alguna. Es imposible que alguien se duerma tan rápido. Indudablemente, me está ignorando como la persona fría y distante que quiere aparentar ser.

* * *

¿¡Pero qué...!? ¿Dónde estoy? Una habitación... Ha sido una pesadilla. Es de noche... ¿Qué hora es? Deben de ser más de las doce. Siento mi cuerpo muy pesado. Intento moverme y logro rozar algo. ¿Qué es? ¿Una mano? Ah, cierto. Rivaille decidió que durmiéramos juntos. Me giro lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente y observo su rostro. Tiene los ojos cerrados y la cara relajada, y su boca entreabierta me permite escuchar su respiración. Entonces, un pelo de su flequillo se desliza sobre su frente hasta acabar en su ojo, lo que me impide contemplar su serena mirada. Sin pensar lo que hago, alargo la mano y me dispongo a retirarle el pelo de su cara, ignorando completamente que un movimiento en falso sería fatal. Nunca me había imaginado que Levi pudiera adoptar una expresión tan relajada. Se ve tan... inofensivo. Ya no es el imponente capitán que suele aparentar ser día tras día. De pronto, centro mi atención en sus labios. Parecen muy suaves y carnosos... Quiero... quiero besarlos. No puedo parecer impulsivo o mis intenciones serán descubiertas; debe parecer un descuido, un accidente... Me acerco lentamente a su rostro intentando contener mi respiración, pues es seguro que Rivaille duerme con un ojo abierto. Entonces, deslizo mis labios sobre los suyos de un modo rápido y desinteresado. Ya está, lo he conseguido; he besado a Levi y he salido vivo. De repente, me fijo en que Rivaille se humedece los labios sin llegar a despertarse. Es posible que... ¿me está buscando? Necesito volver a hacerlo, aún a riesgo de morir en sus manos. Me aproximo a él, esta vez con más determinación, y repito la faena. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Es que ya me he cansado de la vida? Pero es que tiene un sabor tan dulce y adictivo. De pronto, sucede lo que más temía: Rivaille tiene los ojos abiertos y me está mirando con su oscura expresión inexpresiva. Intento decir algo, pedir disculpas, ofrecer explicaciones, pero desgraciadamente me es imposible articular palabra. Se acabó, voy a morir. Rivaille se abalanza sobre mí.

- Levi, yo...

Ha juntado sus labios con los míos y está introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, obligándome a abrirla. Lo más probable es que todavía no haya despertado de mi pesadilla.

- Mueve más la boca; es una orden - exige.

- ¡S-sí, señor!

No, esto no podría ser más real. Levi me está besando y lo hace de una forma que me resulta demasiado profesional, como si tuviera experiencia en el tema. Desecho la idea inmediatamente y me convenzo de que Rivaille es perfecto en todo...

Es posible que acabe de encontrar una faceta celosa en mí.

Levi comienza a deslizar sus labios por mi garganta hasta llegar a mi pecho, el cual empieza a palpar con sus fuertes y habilidosas manos. Está consiguiendo provocarme. De pronto centra su atención en mis pezones, ahora duros como guijarros; agarra uno de ellos con sus labios y tira de él fuertemente. Tengo muchas ganas de gemir, pero no sé si me está permitido, así que decido contenerme. Entonces me sujeta firmemente las muñecas a cada lado de mi cabeza, impidiéndome cualquier oportunidad de escapar, y continúa torturándome de esa manera tan placentera, acariciándome cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con su boca. No puedo aguantar más... una extraña y nueva sensación empieza a apoderarse de mí sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo...

- N-no... Levi...

No... Mi primera erección... ¿con este tío?

Se ha dado cuenta. Tiene la vista fijada en mi entrepierna.

- Eres un sucio - comenta.

Me baja los calzoncillos y libera mi erección, que se alza peligrosamente.

- Veamos cuánto puede aguantar un titán.

¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir? De repente me sujeta el miembro fuertemente con su mano derecha y la empieza a mover de arriba abajo incrementando cada vez más la velocidad.

- N-no... Levi... duele...

No puedo correrme... esto es como un entrenamiento, una prueba de resistencia, un reto para convertirme en un mejor soldado.

Aún a riesgo de que me cueste la vida, empujo a Levi con la mano que me ha dejado libre hasta quedar encima de él. No opone demasiada resistencia; se ve que no se esperaba mi reacción. Ahora yo tengo el control. Me está observando expectante, e incluso distingo un ápice de interés y curiosidad en su rostro. Me siento paralizado... no sé qué hacer...

- Levi, yo...

- Me gusta oírte decir mi nombre.

No puedo evitar sentirme ruborizado. Le decido acariciar como él me ha hecho antes, explorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. En una mezcla de admiración y envidia, observo sus abdominales que resultan estar mucho más marcados y duros que los míos. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Puede que ya sea la una, o las dos. ¿Por qué pienso ahora en eso? No lo sé, solo siento que mi erección se ha endurecido más. Deslizo mis manos hasta su entrepierna y le despojo de su ropa interior lentamente, lo que provoca que Rivaille deje escapar un pequeño y casi inadvertido temblor. Me está dejando claro que nunca había sido atendido en esa zona de su cuerpo, pero intenta disimularlo. Siempre ha sido una persona con mucho orgullo.

- Sólo... intenta relajarte - le aconsejo.

Pero para lo único que me sirve es para recibir un rodillazo por su parte en el centro de mi estómago; giro en la cama y termino a su lado, retorciéndome de dolor.

- ¿Cuándo decidiste que podías dar órdenes a tu superior?

Me hago una bola con los brazos rodeándome el torso, paralizado por el golpe.

De pronto noto que Levi me tira del pelo para mirarme a la cara.

- Mocoso insolente - me dice antes de volver a invadir mi boca con su lengua.

No puedo evitar rendirme a la pasión y comienzo a devorarle vorazmente sujetándole por la nuca para después pasar a su cuello, el cual presiono fuertemente con los labios. Levi deja escapar un suspiro en mi oído en el que se puede detectar el éxtasis placentero. Está tan caliente... Respiro el sudor impregnado en su piel. La tensión es inaguantable.

Muevo las caderas con fuerza contra él repetidas veces de manera sugerente.

- No seas impaciente - dice.

- Rivaille...

Le empujo contra la cama visiblemente ansioso y espero su reacción. Está sorprendido por mi impulsivo ataque, pero no he hecho más que empezar... De repente, siento no estar seguro de lo que voy a hacer... Ni siquiera tengo experiencia. ¿Y si hago el ridículo? Jamás podría volver a mirar a Rivaille a la cara...

¿Qué está haciendo ahora? Me sigue mirando tan inexpresivo como siempre. ¿¡Qué debo hacer!? Cuento los segundos involuntariamente mientras escucho nuestras respiraciones suavizándose.

- Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo ya - me replica con exigencia.

- S-sí... señor...

¿Cómo he sido capaz de sentir algo de aprecio por semejante ser humano? Empiezo a rememorar todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros y... me siento tan miserable. Sigo siendo el mismo esclavo de esta mañana... De pronto, las manos de Levi me sostienen la cara, y lo hacen de una manera cálida y agradable.

- Eren... no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

¿Qué...? Ha dicho mi nombre por primera vez... No entiendo nada... Entonces él... ¿siente algo por mí? Mi corazón se acelera.

- Quiero hacerlo, Levi...

El tiempo se detiene entre los dos. Y así, una vez que consigo alcanzar un pulso firme, levanto su pierna izquierda sujetándola por detrás de la rodilla y logro posicionarla en mi hombro derecho, sintiendo su fuerte pantorrilla en mi espalda. Entonces visualizo su pequeña entrada y deslizo dos de mis dedos dentro con suavidad. Noto que la respiración de Levi se vuelve más apreciable y decido mantener los dedos dentro de él hasta que se acostumbra y vuelve a adoptar una respiración normalizada. Al retirarlos, noto lo calientes y húmedos que están y no puedo evitar volverme loco de placer; jamás hubiera imaginado que Levi fuera a ser tan rápido, aunque resulta comprensible, ya que el estar todos los días sometido al miedo de amanecer muerto hace que no haya tiempo para propósitos de este tipo.

No estoy seguro de si él ha hecho esto antes, y si se lo pregunto lo más probable es que me mate, así que decido actuar con suavidad. Me deslizo dentro de él lentamente, sintiendo sus entrañas aferrándose a mí. De pronto, los músculos de su entrada se contraen y el rostro de Levi adquiere una expresión de angustia; ya no escucho su respiración. No puedo moverme. Rivaille tiene que relajarse y lo sabe, pero me ganaré otro rodillazo si oso volver a sugerírselo. Le agarro el miembro con fuerza y se lo acaricio de arriba abajo mientras lo noto crecer en mi mano; espero que así consiga calmarse. Ya vuelvo a oírle respirar. Los jadeos escapan de sus labios de una manera sumamente erótica. Empiezo a sentir más libertad de movimiento y consigo deslizarme más adentro, percibiendo cómo su respiración se vuelve más agitada. Sin dejar de prestar atención a su duro miembro, logro finalmente introducirme completamente. Sí, lo he conseguido. Por fin Rivaille es sólo mío y de nadie más... y yo le pertenezco. Retrocedo y vuelvo a entrar repetidas veces incrementando más y más la velocidad de mis embestidas. Le sujeto la rodilla izquierda con las dos manos, dejando de lado su miembro palpitante. Entonces observo impactado la expresión que Levi adopta: tiene la boca completamente abierta, intentando vanamente controlar su respiración, su cara arde de pasión y sus ojos permanecen fuertemente cerrados.

Lance Corporal Levi está muriéndose de placer en la misma cama en la que yo me encuentro; y lo más increíble es que ese placer se lo estoy otorgando yo. Resulta de lo más adorable.

- ¡Basta ya! ¡Deja de mirarme! - sus órdenes me hacen volver a la realidad - ¡Es una orden!

Se cubre el rostro con los brazos, así que decido desviar la mirada hacia otro lado para evitar dañar su orgullo de comandante.

Algo está a punto de llegar, algo grande e importante. Mi cuerpo lo siente, y parece que a Levi le ocurre lo mismo. No son necesarios más que unos últimos golpes contra su próstata para liberar mi semilla dentro de Levi, mientras que él no tiene más remedio que permitir que sus propios fluidos seminales manchen la cama. Tras un primitivo gruñido por parte de ambos, concluimos nuestro particular encuentro alcanzando el placentero éxtasis. Las fuerzas me abandonan y me veo obligado a derrumbarme encima de Rivaille. Con suma delicadeza, salgo de las entrañas de Levi. Me he corrido dentro de él, aunque no parece importarle. Está completamente callado y mantiene una respiración rítmica y suave contra mi cuello. Se ha dormido.

Noto su corazón acompasado con el mío y me es imposible contener una leve sonrisa. Reúno mis últimos esfuerzos y le abrazo antes de caer dormido.

* * *

La luz del sol se clava en mí, aislándome de mi descanso. Tengo las sábanas enredadas y no quiero despertar. ¿Dónde está Levi? No está conmigo... De pronto, una avalancha de ropa cae sobre mi cara.

- Levántate de una vez y vístete.

¿Rivaille? Levanto la cabeza para mirarle y me lo encuentro de espaldas a mí, vistiéndose. No es justo; ¿cómo es que se encuentra tan descansado después de lo que pasó anoche? Anoche... ¿Querrá hablar del tema? Es posible que no pretenda acordarse.

- ¿No me has oído, Jäger?

- Eh... sí, señor.

Lo que me imaginaba... Está actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada, tal y como me temía. No quiero que Rivaille ignore lo que ocurrió entre nosotros. Veo que se dispone a salir de la habitación.

- Levi... ¿qué ha pasado? - le pregunto, arrugando las sábanas.

Se detiene justo delante de la puerta.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ya lo sabes.

Tras unos segundos que se me hacen eternos, Rivaille deja escapar un largo suspiro.

- Confiaba en que lo hubieras olvidado.

¿Olvidar algo que ha sucedido hace unas horas? Maldito imbécil.

- Olvídalo, Eren. Y es una orden.

Y así, desapareció por la puerta. ¿Por qué no quiere que lo recuerde? Estábamos los dos solos y nadie nos vio, así que, ¿qué más da?

Se hace tarde; debería prepararme para salir.

* * *

Mis pensamientos son silenciados por el ruido de los cascos de los caballos; estamos en medio de una expedición con un objetivo desconocido para mí, y las órdenes de Rivaille hacia sus camaradas no ayudan a sacarle de mi cabeza.

Observo que Levi se mantiene constantemente sobre sus estribos, y eso es debido a que le molesta tener que sentarse; es muy probable que yo conozca la causa de ese dolor. De pronto, nos detenemos y Rivaille nos divide en dos grupos; entonces, cada uno toma un camino distinto.

Nos hemos quedado los dos solos, aunque sé que Levi persistirá en su idea de que olvide lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, así que dirijo mi caballo en dirección contraria a Rivaille.

- Eren...

Su voz me detiene, aunque no soy capaz de mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ... Ten cuidado - y, tras decirme eso, desapareció por su camino.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Acaso eso ha sido una muestra de afecto de Levi?

Sé que estoy lejos de comprender lo que verdaderamente Rivaille siente por mí. Aún así, me basta pensar que todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros ha sido probablemente lo más cerca que estaré de una demostración de aprecio por parte de mi comandante.

**^FIN^**


End file.
